Steal Her Heart
by Sogie123
Summary: Ally is finally going to tell Austin how she feels. But then, he gets a new girlfriend, Rebecca! She HATES Ally. Ally's heart breaks, but Dallas asks her out! What happens when Dallas is violent? What happens when Austin gets jealous? (COMPLETE)
1. Austin's New Girl

Two months. That's how long Ally felt about cute, dopey blonde. That blonde happened to be the famous Austin Moon. They have been friends for a while. It seemed like a few months ago…When ally caught him playing the drums with corn dogs. He gave her butterflies. And today was the day she was going to tell him. That she really, really, _really_ liked him. Ally Dawson paced around in circles in her dad's music store, Sonic Boom. Then, her best friend, Trish Del Rosa walked in. "Guess who got a job at Hot Dog Palace!" she sang with a giant hot dog on her head. Ally chuckled at the hot dog. "Hey, Trish." Ally sighed. "So… Did you tell Austin?" Trish asked. Ally winced when she asked that question. "Well I'm waiting for him. We were SUPPOSED to write a new song together… But he's late. AGAIN!" Ally grumbled. Then, Austin's annoying, preppy friend, Dez walked in. Trish groaned. " Did you guys read the latest issue of Cheetah Beat?" he asked, sounding weirdly excited. Ally and Trish shaked her head. Dez pulled out an issue. It showed Austin. But something VERY strange. A dark skinned girl with raven black hair stood next to him. She had blonde highlights in her hair, hugging Austin. In large letters on the magazine, it said: **AUSTIN MOON'S NEW GIRLFRIEND!** Ally felt her shatter into millions of pieces.. "New girlfriend?" she said out loud, her voice cracking. Dez nodded with a smile across his face. Suddenly, Austin walked in. His messy locks drooping over his face. Ally's heart fluttered. But then, a girl walked in holding his hand. Her bouncy blonde and black locks bouncing up and down. Her red mini skirt and sparkly blue top looked amazing. " Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I was on a date with my new girlfriend, Rebecca!" he chirped. The girl finally spoke. "Hey! I'm Rebecca! You must be Dez and Trish!" she said, ignoring Ally. She hugged Trish and shook Dez's hand. Then she spun around. Her smile faded when she saw Ally. "And you must be ally, my _boyfriend's_ song writer. Nice to meet you." She didn't even touch Ally. Ally felt anger rise in her. But she forced a smile. Austin grabbed Ally's hand. Ally felt her face getting hot. "Come on Ally! Let's go work on our new song!" He chirped dragging her upstairs. Ally _DID NOT_ like this Rebecca.


	2. Annoyed Rebecca

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This Rebecca girl is trouble! What will happen? FIRST FANFIC!

Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally. WAHHH! But I do own Rebecca! TEAM TACOS

Austin's POV

I grabbed Ally hand and dragged her upstairs. She yelped. When we got to the practice room, we sat at the piano. "Ok, I've got some ideas for a new song!" She said with a smile. "Let's hear it!" I cheered.

"I will always stay by your side forever, cause we're better together. Hey, there's no other way. We'll make it through whatever, cause we're better together."

I smiled. She had such an awesome voice. "That was awesome! You write the best songs, Ally! I love it!" I complimented. She blushed and grinned. "Thanks." she said shyly. Then her smile quickly faded and there was a silence. She looked kind of sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up and said "Nothing! There's nothing wrong, I'm not upset or anything!" She snapped quickly. She is a bad liar. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you seem-" I started. Then the door swung open. Rebecca! She looked irritated. Not good. "There you are! What are you guys even doing?" she asked angrily. "Oh nothing Becky. We're just writing a-" I started. " NO! I don't even freaking care! Just get over here! You promised to take me shopping. ALLY is gonna wait!" she hissed. Before I could protest, she grabbed me and led me out of Sonic Boom, ignoring a gawking Ally. I sighed. This girl was feisty. It was gonna be a long day.

Ally's POV

I couldn't believe this! How could Rebecca interrupt us like that! Anger boiled in me. Then I sighed. So close. I was just gonna tell Austin about these… feelings and she comes in and ruined everything! I could just… UGH! Then Trish came in. "Hey Ally. Are you okay?" She asked. I gave her a weak smile."Yeah.. It's just that I was so close to telling Austin about I felt, and Rebecca just came in and took him!" I explained. She sat next to me and gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry. By the looks of it, the girl is trouble! Austin will probably break up with her in the next day or two! It's gonna be alright!" she said, comforting me. I gave her hug. Everything was going to be alright… Right?

YAY! Awesome, right? Hope you enjoyed! I will be updating pretty much every weekend. BYE! P.s Don't own the song Better Together


	3. The Gig

**Hi GUYS! If you're confused right now, what happened is Austin took Rebecca (his horrible gf) shopping. It's the next day, and Ally completed the song… WITHOUT AUSTIN! Ally is very annoyed right now…Waiting for Austin to get his blonde self to Sonic Boom. ENJOY! ( Oh yeah, sorry the chapters are so short, I'll write more!)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN REBECCA! Don't own Austin and ally, Sadly… WAHHHHHH! (eats a donut and dies)**

Nobody POV

Austin was tired. Scratch that, he was exhausted. He had spent five hours shopping with Rebecca. He spent five hundred dollars that day… But he was rich so it didn't matter. He paused. _Oh no_. He forgot about Ally! She must be _sooooo_ pissed! He jumped into his new car and raced to Sonic Boom. When he got in, Ally was at the register, giving change to a customer. "Ally!" he called. She didn't even look up. She thanked the customer and grabbed her book. As Austin walked up to her, she stomped upstairs. He groaned. Yup, she was pissed alright. When he got upstairs, he saw Ally writing in her book. "Ally, I'm-" he started. "It's okay, Austin. You don't have to apologize. You were with Rebecca." She said, cutting him off, face emotionless. He sighed in relief. Then, Trish walked in. "Austin, I just got you a gig at Miami Beach!" She said happily. Austin cheered. Ally smiled excitedly. "That's great Trish! Austin can perform the song I just wrote!" She said. "Thanks Trish, you're the best manager ever!" he complimented. Trish grinned. "I know." She said, her face glowing with pride. But then, Rebecca walked in. Ally grunted. Rebecca wore her new outfit Austin bought for her. Her sparkling gold hoops dangled from her ears. Her tight, (and when I say tight, I mean _tight_) red tank top sparkled so much it hurt Ally's eyes. Her black mini skirt matched her heels. She had a huge smile on her face. "I heard everything! Congrats babe!" she said. Ally couldn't believe it. "You were listening behind the door?" she asked. "Um yeah, so what?" she said glaring at Ally. Her glare shot like daggers. Then she walked up to Austin giving him a long kiss. Ally cringed as Austin put his hands on her waist. "Um, the last time I checked this isn't a make out booth" Ally heard Trish sneer. Ally snickered. Rebecca parted from the kiss and gave Ally an evil grin. Her teeth pearly white. Ally was enraged. She kissed him just to get her jealous! But she just smiled back. "Well I gotta get a manicure! You should really get one too Ally. Looks like you really need one " She said to Ally in a horrible tone. Ally's face felt her cheeks burning as she studied her nails. _What's wrong with them?_ She thought, angrily. Ally was gonna murder her but she left the room, hips moving side to side. "She's so awesome." Austin said, starry eyed. "Yeah, very." Ally grunted sarcastically under her breath. _Not_.

**THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER! Hurray hope you liked it! Ally REALLY doesn't like this Rebecca girl. But what she doesn't know is that something is coming her way.****What is it? STAY TUNED.****  
**


	4. Dallas!

**Hey people! The next chapter! Ally is in for a little surprise in this one…. What is it? READ TO FIND OUT! I'm eating your mom right now… LOL**

**Disclaimer: Rebecca is owned by me, she is not in the Austin and ally series which I don't own. WAHHHH (faints from sadness) **

Ally's POV

I'm going crazy! I can't figure out what to wear for Austin's gig at Miami Beach. I searched through my closet. No, too dull… No, too bright… ARGH! Then, I came across the perfect dress. It was red and sleeveless. It was kind of short, but I'll just wear tights over it. I wore the dress, wearing fish nets. I put my hair in a bun and wore some black high heels. I look awesome! I grabbed my purse and saw Austin. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "Wow Ally, you look great!" he said, with a smile on his face. I blushed, looking at my outfit. "Thanks Austin, you look great too!" He had black skinny jeans on, with a white shirt. He also had a black blazer on it. He looked great. More than great… _WOAH! Snap out of it,_ _He's got a girlfriend._ I thought. "An evil one too." I grumbled. "What? Austin asked. I looked up at him. His messy locks over his eyes. So cute! I forced a smile."Nothing, Austin." I told him. He just smiled back. Then the she-devil walked in, otherwise known as Rebecca. She had a _super_ short white dress. "Hey Boo!" she cooed. She looked at me in disgust. She walked up to Austin and gave him a big smooch. I glared at her. "See you later babe." She cooed again. She glared at me and sashayed away. _Ugh._

Nobody's POV

Austin arrived on stage. The crowd cheered. "THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Rebecca screamed. Trish and Ally rolled their eyes. "This song is called Better Together. A song my talented songwriter, Ally Dawson wrote. It's awesome!" Austin said on the microphone. Ally blushed. Rebecca glared."Hit it!" Austin shouted. The music blasted from the speakers.

Minutes later…

Ally POV

After the concert, I walked over to get some punch. Then, I bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so-I started to apologized. Dallas! He grinned a cute smile. My heart fluttered. Dallas happens to be my second crush. "Hey Ally. You look hot." He commented. My face burned. Did he just call me hot? I was going to die. I tried to speak. "Thanks… You too." I managed to choke out. Crap. Did I seriously say that? Then, Dallas said something else. "hey Ally.. I've been wanting to ask…" he started. My heart was pounding. What was he gonna say? "Will you go out with me?" He asked. OMG. I couldn't speak. I just kept nodding my head like an idiot. When I could speak, I replied "Yes! I'll go out with you! I'd love too!" I couldn't stop nodding. I stopped, realized I was being stupid. Dallas smiled, and said "Great! See ya later Alls!" Then he kissed me on the cheek. I stood there for five minutes. Did that _really_ happen?

Austin POV

Where _is_ Ally? After the concert, we were supposed to go to a restaurant along with Trish, Dez, and Rebecca. I stood impatiently at a bench. Then my best friend, Dez walked up to me. "Ally and Dallas are going out!" He blurted. I felt like I was punched in the stomach."What? Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. Why was I panicking? Dez nodded. "Oh." That's all I could say. ran off. I_ had_ to find Ally.

**Why is Austin freaking out? Why did Dallas ask Ally out? Why is Dez an idiot? All those question (except the last one) will be answered in the next chapter! GOODBYE! P.S your mom tasted good. LOL**


	5. Austin Is Acting Weird

**Hello my fellow princesses! Next chapter Austin is acting funny. WHY? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin And Ally, I own Rebecca.**

Ally POV

At the restraunt, I couldn't stop smiling. This was so cool! Dallas just asked me out! This is the best day ever! Then, Austin ran in. "Hey Austin, what's up?" I asked. He ignored my question. "You're going out with Dallas now?" he asked, sounding weird. "Yeah he asked me out. Why?" I asked, concerned. He gave me a blank face. "Oh, ok. Congrats." He said in a soft voice. I nodded. There was a silence. Then Rebecca walked in. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Austin! What's up?" she asked, glaring at me. "Ally is going out with Dallas now." He said in a blank voice. Why was he acting like this? Rebecca look disgusted. "Why the _hell_ would he go out with her? He has no taste." She sneered. There goes _my _happiness. Dez and Trish came in. "Hey guys! Congrats on the relationship, Ally!" Trish cooed. I smiled, but Austin didn't. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Let's go Austin. I wanna go shopping! Then we can stop at my house." She said in a slutty voice. She's so _gross_. Rebecca grabbed Austin and they left.

Austin POV

I can't believe Dallas is going out with Ally. I know it's not my business but I don't trust him. I've heard_ a_ _lot_ of girls crying about him at school. He doesn't deserve Ally. She's sweet, kind, nice, and awesome. But I don't like her. Well, I do, but not like, like her…. _Do I_?

**That's the end of that chapter! Is Austin jealous? Does he like Ally? I would write more, but my brother is bothering me. MEOW**


	6. Dallas's Horrible Attitude

**HELLO PEOPLE! ANOTHER CHAPTER! It's Austin's point of view right now… I don't own the song steal your heart. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and ally. WAHHHH! (sniffles) but I own Rebecca… THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! (Dies) Oh yeah, Dallas is kind of OOC in this fanfic.**

Austin's POV

I sat on the little chair. Ally was on a date with Dallas, and Rebecca is getting her nails done… again. Sometimes I feel like she likes her nails more than she like me. I sighed. Ally and Dallas. Dallas and Ally. I don't know why I feel like this! I've been a wreck ever since I heard the news about Dallas and Ally. I decided to try write a song to keep my mind of Ally.

"_Call me criminal, __I __won't deny__  
__You make me want it all__  
__Everything you are__  
__So lock it up__  
__Go on and try it__  
__No matter what you do__  
__I'm gonna steal your heart" _

"That was great Austin" I heard someone say. I looked up. It was Ally. Her dark eyes shimmering. They looked so beautiful. _Stop Austin,_ a voice in my head said. _You have a girlfriend. _I smiled. "Thanks, Ally." She sat next to me. She smelled like vanilla. "Trish invited us to a party. Wanna come?" she asked. "Yeah, can I bring Rebecca?" I asked. Her smile faded a little, but she nodded."Sure you can bring her. Gotta go, I have a date with Dallas. See ya!" she said with a bright smile. She got up and walked out the door. Rebecca passed her, bumping her. Rebecca smiled at me. "Hey boo! How ya doin!" she asked. I smiled. "Good." I replied. She suddenly looked annoyed. "Is that Ally chick bothering you? She is such a _bitch_ sometimes." She grunted. Anger boiled inside me. "She is _not_ a bitch. Don't _ever_ call her that!" I snapped at her. Her eyes widened and then she looked _pissed._ "_Fine_! Be like that! If you like her so much, be _her _boyfriend!" she hissed and stomped off. I sighed and buried my head in the piano with a thump. What is _wrong_ with me?

Ally POV

I started walking to the coffee shop where Dallas and I were having our date. I kept thinking about Austin. He's been really acting weird. Ever since me and Dallas got together, he's been acting up. He's always looking miserable and never really smiles. _Probably that brat, Rebecca_, I thought. I saw Dallas. I smiled. "Hey beautiful." He cooed. I blushed. He gave me a peck on the lips. "Trish is throwing a party wanna go?" I asked."Sure babe. Whatever." He said, not really paying attention. That annoyed me. He's always so dazed around me. I sighed. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when he put his lips on mine. It was a sweet kiss, and my first too. His hand started going to my waist. I pulled away quickly. I was _so_ not ready for that. He frowned. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"he sounded frustrated. "I'm sorry Dallas. I'm not ready for that yet." I apologized. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm leaving" he sneered. He took his bag and left, leaving me there like an idiot with the bill. What was _that_ for? I hope he doesn't always act that. I sighed and sat down. Today was not going so well.

**Oooh, It looks like Dallas isn't so happy. What happens next? STAY TUNED FOLKS! I'll write a little more later.**


	7. Dallas Crosses The Line

**HI! Took me a while to make this one! Has a bit of lemon, so if you don't like that stuff, skip this chapter! GOODBYE! Oh yeah to tell you, The setting is Trish's party! **

**Disclaimer: Idk how many times I have to say I don't own Austin and ally, Rebecca is my OC! And I own Sasha **

Nobody POV

Ally put on a black dress with short sleeves and red heels. Her hair in a ponytail, pearl necklace around her neck. She got her purse and left Sonic Boom. Austin's car pulled up. He smiled. "Hey Ally! You look gorgeous!" he said with a bright smile. She blushed. "Thanks, Austin!" Then Ally heard an annoyed voice. "Are we going or not? Ally get in here for god's sake so we can effin' leave!" she heard Rebecca scold. She sighed and got in.

Ally POV

When we got to the party the first person I saw was Trish. She smiled. "Hey guys! Glad you guys could make it!" Trish said with a smile. I gave her a hug and entered the room. Woah. The party was crazy! People laughing, drinking, and dancing. I saw Sasha, a girl in my French class. "Hey Sasha, have you seen Dallas?" She glanced at me. "Yeah, he's in the backyard." She said pointing at the back door. I walked over, moving through all the people. In the backyard, I saw Dallas chatting up with a girl with blonde were obviously flirting with each other. I was irritated. " Hey Dallas" I greeted. He looked up. _Woah._ His eyes were bloodshot. His cheeks were rosy, and he had a red, plastic cup in his hand. The blonde girl left. "Dallas.. are you drunk?" I asked enraged. He hiccupped and giggled. "Of course not baby. Come here." He ordered. Before I could protest,he grabbed my wrist_, hard_. I yelped. He pinned me to the wall. **(A/N LEMON TIME) **He started kissing me roughly, still holding my wrist. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. He started tugging at the hem of my dress. He started sucking and biting my neck. I groaned in pain. "Dallas, I told you before I wasn't ready!" I reminded him. "_Shut up, bitch_." He hissed in my ear. _Now _I was scared. This was not happening. He smashed his lips against mine, his tongue demanding entrance. I gave up letting him in. He started trying to unzip my dress, but I stopped him then. "Dallas, STOP!" I practically screamed. People started looking at us. ( **A/N Lemon time over you can read) **He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me inside. Tears swelled in my eyes, hoping he wasn't gonna do what I thought he was. Then, Austin spotted me. Our eyes locked. I guess he noticed the tears because he started walking up to me. "Dallas, what's wrong with you, are you drunk?" he asked, sounding irritated. "_Shut up,_ Austin. It's not your business." he slurred. "What are you gonna do to her?"he asked him, sounding angry. "He's gonna _rape_ me!" I whispered. Austin eyes widened and grabbed my arm. "We are leaving. _Now." _He demanded. Dallas looked raged. Then, he punched Austin. Dead in the face. This was NOT good.

**This took a while to write. Like, thirty minutes. What's gonna happen next? STAY TUNED! I don't like Dallas ( Don't ask why) in Austin and ally so I made him a jerk. SORRY TO DALLAS LOVERS! See ya next time I am going to eat buzz light year! XD**


	8. After The Fight

**DUN DUN DUN…. Dallas literally punched Austin in the face. Yeah, he's kinda one of the bad guys in the fanfic. Thank you XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX for your reviews! And yeah, Rebecca is a B*tch alright. God bless Cats. MEOW**

Austin POV

Ally screamed. My vision wasn't that clear, and everything looked hazy. Damn, Dallas sure can pack a punch. Anger filled me. How could he hurt _**my**_ Ally? I looked at him dead in the eye. Next thing you know, my fist goes flying in his face. He goes straight to the floor. People cheered. I flinched, not knowing people were around. Dallas was still on the floor, his nose bleeding like crazy. Suddenly Rebecca showed up, her cheerleader friends gathering behind her. She shoved a girl out of her way. "Bitch, move your flat ass outta my face or I'll pull that fake ass weave out of your thick head!" She scolded at the poor girl. She ran off crying. "What happened here?" she asked looking irritated. Then, Ally raced to me and hugged me tight. "Thank you Austin! He could've raped me or something! I'm so scared!" she cried, tears running down her face. I hugged her back whispering in her ear. " It's gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be okay." I said. Everything was gonna be okay… Right?

Ally POV

I hugged Austin tight, scared for my life. He started whispering in m ear, saying things were going to be okay. I think Rebecca saw us hugging and started freaking out. "For god's sake ! Can someone _fucking _tell me what happened? And why is that _bitch _touching my boyfriend?" she started screaming. Austin and I ignored her, we didn't care. All I knew is that I was safe… with Austin by my side.

Minutes later…

Trish was apologizing to me a million times. "Ally, I'm _soooooooo_ sorry about what happened! I should've stayed by your side!" she started telling me. "Trish for the millionth time, it's okay! It's not your fault. I gotta go, so see you tomorrow at school." I told her. Austin looked sad. "What's wrong Austin?" I asked. He looked up eyes gleaming."I'm sorry about what happened. I feel like it's my fault." He said with a sigh. He was so sweet."Don't worry Austin it isn't your fault. Thanks for standing up for me like that, it was sweet." I said. He smiled. As we got to the car, Rebecca was in the back, grumbling about how people don't tell her stuff. One of her cheerleader friend shoved me. She got in the car with Rebecca, doing her makeup. I sighed and got in the car. Today has been so crazy. I didn't want to fight anymore. I rubbed the bites and bruises Dallas left on my neck. They hurt so _freaking _bad. Rebecca must have spotted the bruises, because she said, " Looks Ally had a little too much fun at the party. What a _slutty bitch._" She sneered. Her bigheaded cheerleader friend cackled. "Yeah I dunno why Dallas dated her." She said. How I wanna slap that bitch so bad right now.

**YAY! I think this chapter ended out good I guess. How do you think the story is going? I'm pretty much writing whatever pops in my head. My OC is so **_**mean **_**lol I just wanna slap her. I'm thinking Ally agrees. GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. ( its 8:51 pm my arms are hurting so bad. **


	9. The Horrible Accident

**HELLO! I just wanna say I've been getting so much reviews and followers and I wanted to thank you guys! Next chapter! Something is gonna happen to ally. What is it? READ IT! ( have a bad paper cut and it's hard to type lol) Ok, in the story right now, it's the end of the day at school!**

**Disclaimer: for the last time, I don't own Austin and ally Rebecca is my oc MEOW! I own ms. sanchez**

Ally POV

"Ok, so you need to turn in a fifty paged assignment in two days. Also, you need to do eighty math problems. CLASS DISSMISSED! And oh yeah, Dez, detention! I'm giving it to you cause nobody likes you." Ms. Sanchez sneered. Dez started crying. Poor Dez. I groaned. That was way too much homework. I got up and headed to the door. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm. My head spun around. Dallas. "Let go of me Dallas." I ordered. He wouldn't let go. Uh oh."Ally, I wanna say that I'm sorry for-" Dallas began to apologize. I cut him off. "Dallas, it's ok. I forgive you. But we need to take a break." I said. And with that, I ran out of the room.

Minutes later….

I started walking home. It was so quiet. Too quiet. I looked around, seeing if Austin was nearby. Nobody. Except three students. I didn't really see their faces. They all had sunglasses on. They were wearing black hoodies, and were walking _**my**_way. I walked a little faster. Were they _following_ me? They walked faster. I had a plan. I walked across the road, going to the opposite sidewalk. They didn't do anything, they just kept walking. There was a turn nearby, so I ran over. Then, I bumped into someone. The hoodies. I gulped. I don't think this is going to end well…

Nobody POV

"What do you want?" Ally asked the strangers. They were silent. One of them punched Ally in the stomach. Hard. Ally bent over, feeling air getting sucked out of her lungs. Another girl,a dark skinned, and with black hair shoved Ally to the ground. One by one, they started kicking her, laughing, calling her horrible names. "Die, stupid!" one of them snarled. A very familiar voice. Then, one girl kicked ally near in the face. Ally tasted blood in her mouth. Her vision went hazy, and all she could she was laughter, and one girl took of her sunglasses_. Rebecca. _Then, the world went black.

**DUN DUN DUN…. Cliff hanger! HAHA, I'm so evil! If you are confused, ally just got beat. BAD! Sorry if your ticked off right now. (even though I really don't care lol) next chapter is coming… VERY SOON! I've decided I'm going to be writing chapters any time I feel bored. I just need to beg my mom. GOODBYEEEEE If you think Rebecca is a cold hearted, evil, devil, feel free to tell me in your reviews. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	10. The Deal

**Hi, my fellow princesses! NEXT CHAPTER! This is in Ally's point of view, when she wakes up. ENJOY, and sorry if your angry about ally, but this chapter will have no violence, and is AWESOME! **

Ally POV

My eyes shot open. Where am I? I thought. All I could see was light. Oh, _god_. I was **dead**. This was the light! I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I tried to move. _Pain_. I groaned. When I moved my head, I realized I was in a room. Wires and stuff were attached to me. Oh. I wasn't dead, I was in a hospital. I grunted. Then, the door opened. A nurse came in and smiled. "Your awake! How do you feel?" she asked in a sweet tone. I blinked. "I'm fine. What… happened?" I questioned. The nurse's smile disappeared. " I'm afraid you were in an accident. Someone saw you in the sidewalk, with bruises and cuts all over you, and called person saw three girls, but they ran off." She explained. _Rebecca_. I was angry, scratch that, I was _raged_! Why would she do something like that? Then, I saw someone at the door. He had blonde hair, eyes were wet, and he was smiling. _Austin_. A smile creeped on my face. Austin ran into the room and hugged me tight. I blushed. "I'm so sorry, Ally. I should've walked you to school. Are you okay" he asked. I nodded, still blushing. He smiled back, and _kissed_ me on the cheek. Oh my gosh. He kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks started burning. He grinned. Then, Trish showed up, tear streaming down her face."Aw, Trish were you crying?" I asked, feeling bad. She blinked. "What, no! I just put in some eye drops." I rolled my eyes. "Who did this to you?" Austin asked. I shrugged, well tried to. My shoulders hurt like crazy. The nurse finally piped in. "Police are investigating. The person who saw this took a picture of them before they ran." She said, smiling. I sighed. _I couldn't_ tell Austin that it was Rebecca. They would probably break up. _Wait_. They would break up. I smiled deviously, and Austin narrowed his eyes. "Ally, are you_ sure _you don't know who did this?" he asked, concerned. I bit my lip. "_Rebecca._" I blurted. Crap. What did I do? I saw anger in Austin's eyes. That scared me. **What** did I just do?

Austin POV

That little _bitch_! How could she? Why would she do this to Ally? She was going to pay for that! I ran out of the room. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed Rebecca. "Hello?" a sweet voice asked. I was furious! "Rebecca? How could you do that to Ally? She is my best friend? She's in the _hospital_ for this!" I spat. "What are you talking about, sweetie? I have no idea what you are talking about. Hey, can you take me shopping?" she asked. What the hell? _SHOPPING?_ "Rebecca, you know what I'm talking about! Ally told me-" I started to say. Rebecca cut me off."Wait, _Ally_ said that? That snitching little bitch!" she hissed. I couldn't believe this. "You know what? We're over!" I screamed. She screamed back, "You can't! You know the deal you made with Jimmy, you can't break up with me!" _Oh, yeah._ "Forget the deal! I don't wanna do this anymore. Goodbye, Rebecca!" I snapped. I hung up, leaving Rebecca screaming on the phone. Then I turned around. Trish. She stood there with her jaw dropped. _Crap_. I put the call on speaker. "Austin, what deal? What did you do?" she asked. _Oh no._


	11. Austin Tells The Truth

**Sorry I left you guys hanging! I had to get off the computer so I couldn't finish! U probably hate me right now but don't worry, this is the chapter that tells why Austin dated Rebecca! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THERE BROKEN UP! ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Nobody POV

_Oh no._ Austin thought. He was finally caught in the act. Trish glared."Austin Monica Moon! If you don't tell me what your _trickin' ass_ has been doing, I will _destroy_ you!" she threatened. Austin gulped. "Fine, I'll tell you…" he muttered. Trish smiled a satisfying smile. Austin sighed. "The reason why I was going out with Rebecca was because she _is Jimmy's niece_." he admitted. Trish raised an eyebrow."_So_? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, confused. Austin grunted."Because, I made a deal with Jimmy. He said that it would make me more famous if I had a _girlfriend_. And his niece _happened_ to be single, so he sent her to me. If I date Rebecca, I get paid. Billions." Austin explained. Trish gasped. So Austin _really_ didn't like Rebecca. He was just doing it so he could get paid."Well_, look_ where it got you. I can't believe you did that! All for _**money**_?" she asked, sounding irritated. Austin looked at the floor, guiltily. "_**Well, **_it's all over now, right?" Trish asked. Austin bit his lip."Well, **not really**. It was part of my-"Austin started. Then, Dez walked in."I heard what happened to Ally. Where is she? I was in detention." he said in his annoying voice. "Get the_ hell_ out Dez. Nobody even likes you." Trish sneered. Dez ran off crying like the little baby he is. Then, Ally walked in.

Austin POV

Well, now Trish knows. _Not good_. She can't keep secrets. Ally walked in, with some bandages, still looking gorgeous. I smiled and hugged her tight. "Austin, can't breathe." She gasped. I chuckled and let go. She smiled, and I smiled back. We kept smiling at each other like _idiots_ until Trish interrupted us. I f you guys are done making goo-goo eyes at each other, we can _go home._" She scolded, dragging ally away. I felt butterflies. Weird emotions flew through my body. I think I am falling for Ally. Again.

Ally POV

I kept smiling. Just thinking about Austin made me feel like I was on Cloud 9. Trish raised her eyebrow. While we were walking to the car, she had a weird look on her face. She was biting her lip, and would not even look at me. She was keeping something from me, I just knew it. And I was going to find out. "Trish, are you keeping something from me?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she gave me a fake smile. "What are you talking about? I would never hide anything from you! Especially not something about Austin!" she said quickly. I narrowed my eyes. "I never said anything about Austin…" I said suspiciously. Then Trish snapped. " It's _Austin's_ fault you were in the hospital. He doesn't even _like _Rebecca! He's getting **paid** to be with her!" I couldn't believe it. I looked around. Everything was hazy. I saw Austin. Tears swelled in my eyes. Why would he do this to me? I ran, and ran, and ran. I _never _wanted to see him again. I heard him screaming my name, begging me to come back. I ignored him, and raced to Sonic Boom crying my eyes out. _ .Ever_

Nobody POV

Dallas knocked on Rebecca's door. It opened, with Rebecca glaring at him. "What the hell do you want, you Mexican punk?" she sneered**. (A/N no offense to Mexican ppl)** He frowned. "I did my part. Now do yours." He said. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked, pretending to be confused. Dallas was getting angry. "You said, after I hurt Ally, You'd give me a reward." He said, with a _pervy_ smile. Rebecca's face looked blank. Then she remembered and smiled. "Oh yeah, come in." She said flirtatiously. Dallas entered the mansion, as Rebecca dragged him to her room. "You ready?" she asked with a grin. He nodded. _This is gonna be awesome_. He thought. Rebecca smashed her lips into him. This was gonna be a _long _day.

**CLIFF HANGER! Rebecca is disgusting. I hate Rebecca, and I **_**created **_**her! Well, see ya later, my fans! Thanks for all the love and support. TOODLES! Update in a few days. I PROMISE**


	12. Austin And Ally

**Hehehe! Hello my fellow princess, the next chapter is here! Getting lots of reviews… ME LIKEY! Dang I got 4000 views on this fanfic so I guess I'll keep this story going! ENJOYYYYY! **

Austin POV

I groaned. This is _my_ fault. It's my fault Ally is hurting. I raced into Sonic Boom. Where was she? "Ally?" I called. The store was empty, but I could hear sobs upstairs. I ran up the stairs and found Ally crying on the floor. She looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Ally, are you okay?" I asked softly. She turned around and sighed."No. I feel like my _heart's_ been ripped out." She muttered. I put my arms around her, feeling horrible. She didn't pull away, she just rested her head on my shoulder, and I blushed."I'm sorry, Ally. I should've told you." I apologized. She nodded. "I forgive you, it's not your fault… I could never be mad at you…" she said. She looked up again. We were so close to each other. **(Dramatic music starts playing)**I felt my cheeks burning. I quickly wiped her tears, removing the hair that was in her face. She grinned. I grinned. She got closer… I got closer… Thoughts were racing through my mind. Was she going to kiss me? Our noses were touching. _Yup, she was_. I closed my eyes.

Ally POV

We were going to _kiss! _I couldn't believe it. I leaned closer, our lips touching now. Then, we saw the door swing open. We parted from each other, glaring at who was at the door. _Dez._ You've got to be **kidding** me. So close! He grinned."Am I interrupting something?" he asked. I glared at him. "Yes, so get out. _Now_." I scolded. He ran off crying. I rolled my eyes. "He ruined the moment." I grunted. Austin frowned but then smiled. "We can still kiss… If you want to." He suggested. I smiled. I slowly put my lips on his. He smelled like shea butter. He deepened the kiss, cupping my face. I change my mind; this was the _best day ever. _

Nobody POV

Dez sat on the bench in the park. He saw a bird. He smiled at it. It died. He frowned and saw someone come up to him. Rebecca. He glared. "What do you want?" he sneered. She grabbed his shirt. He got a closer look at her. Her skirt was on backwards, her shirt was all wrinkled, and her makeup was messy. "Where's Austin? If you lie, you die." she warned. He gulped. "Sonic Boom. Please don't hurt me." He squeaked like the wuss he is. She smiled, and slapped him. He fell to the floor and started crying. _Poor Dez._

**Poor Dez! OMG AUSTIN AND ALLY KISSED! I's the moment you've been waiting for…. Fave chapter! PLZZZZZ REVIEW. P.s if u don't review, Austin and ally will break up. Not stressing u… but u better review or I will also eat ur family. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	13. Rebecca is WHAT!

**HELLO! Luckily, someone reviewed so I shall not eat your families. AUSTIN AND ALLY ARE TOGETHER YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Well, ENJOY! **

Nobody POV

Austin and Ally held each other's hands. It was official, they were together. As they walked out of Sonic Boom, Rebecca stomped over to them. She saw them, holding hands. "WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY MAN?" she screamed to the top of her lungs. Austin glared at her. "We're not together anymore, Rebecca. So just leave." He scolded. She blinked once. Then she blinked twice. Her face was red. "You are **not** going to date the _hoe, _you hear me? You are going to date me, and you're gonna **like** it!" she snapped. Austin shook his head. Rebecca ran off, trying not to cry. Ally held Austin's hand tighter. "I'm scared, Austin. What if she comes after me again?" she squeaked. Austin kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, Ally. I won't let her hurt you." He whispered softly. She blushed. Then Trish walked in. "Dez said you guys are a couple now. CONGRATS! You know, I still work at Hot Dog Palace, and I have some coupons. LET'S GO!" she cheered. Everyone cheered, and they went to Hot Dog Palace.

**An Hour Later… **

Dez ran into Hot Dog Palace, with an annoyed expression on his face. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were here? I have news!" he scolded. Trish rolled her eyes."Because nobody likes you." She sneered. Dez was about to cry, until Austin asked "What was the news?" Dez got his bag. He searched in it. He pulled out a bowling ball… then a brick… then a tampon… (Don't ask why) and finally he pulled out an issue of Cheetah Beat. The group gasped. The letters read : **REBECCA IS PREGNANT WITH AUSTIN'S CHILD!? **Austin felt dizzy. "Austin? Are you okay?" Ally asked, concerned about her new boyfriend. Austin glanced at Ally, and blacked out.

**DUNN DUNN DUNN… CLIFF HANGER! Hehehehehehe. Sorry it was short. So, Rebecca is now plotting her revenge on Austin, and that's what she came up with. That's low, I know. Rebecca deserves I nice slap in the face! What happens next… STAY TUNED! ( I turned your dad into mustard MWUAHAHAHAHA**


	14. Rebecca's New Plan

**HEHEHEHEHE I'm EVIL! NEXT CHAPTER! Ok, Austin passed out lol. REBECCA IS OUT OF CONTROLLLL! Someone gotta put her in her pLACE! Enjoy my fellow chipmunks. Oh yeah, check out my Jessie Fanfic Her Fault. PLZZZZ**

Austin POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the practice room, in Sonic Boom. I sighed. Why would Rebecca do that? What have I ever done to her? _Oh right._ Someone walked in. _Ally_. I grinned. "Hey Austin, are you feeling okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking." I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "About what?" she asked. I groaned. Why does she keep asking questions? Then, my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I grumbled. I heard shouting. "Ha! Didn't I tell you, white boy! I am going to make your career ruined as quickly as my last relationship!" she cackled. I grunted and put down the phone. Now Ally was frowning. "You know, if something's going on, you can tell me." She said, concerned, I forced a smile. "I know. But I'm okay. I promise." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders, and kissed my nose. Then, someone walked in. Dallas. _Uh oh._ Ally looked pale. Dallas looked horrible.

He was sweating like crazy, his shirt looked wrinkled, and his pants were all stretched. He grinned. "What's up, Alls? I think our so called _break_ is over, so let's get back together!" he cheered. Wait, _break?_ What was he blabbing about? I looked at Ally, giving her my what-is-he-talking-about- look. She glared at Dallas. "We're over, Dallas. Please leave." She ordered. He didn't leave. He looked angry. "Are you kidding me? I told you it was an accident! Why are you being such a _bitch?_" he sneered. Ally looked like she was going to cry. "Dallas, that's enough, just leave." I scolded. "I'm not leaving without Ally!" he screamed. He tried to grab her, but I shoved him. Before he could get up, a familiar person walked in. _Rebecca._ I groaned. "Hey Austin! I hope you learned your lesson. We are getting back together!" she cooed.

I glared, and said "No! Why don't you get it? I love Ally, not you!" I snapped. Ally blushed. Rebecca started screaming. She picked up a chair, and she threw it at me. I ducked. she screamed and ran off. Dallas was already stomping out the door. Trish and Dez finally came in. "It's about time you came in! We were gonna get beat up!" Ally scolded. Trish frowned and shrugged. "I just got fired! Apparently, you need to be _awake _during your shift! Who made **that** rule?"Trish whined. Dez snickered, licking his ice cream. Trish knocked it out of his hand, causing him to cry. I looked back at Ally. "Wanna get ice cream?" I asked her. She grinned. "Austin Moon, is this a _date?"_ she teased. I blushed, but nodded. She nodded, grabbed my hand, and led me off to the ice cream truck.

Nobody POV

Rebecca wiped the tears from her face. Why won't he take her back? She wore a short, and when I say short, I mean _**short**_ black, mini skirt. She threw on a tight black tank top and got designer sandals. She took out her phone, and scrolled through her contacts. When she saw the one she was looking for, she grinned. _Uncle Jimmy._ "Austin is going to _pay."_ She sneered. She laughed her horrible laugh and clicked _Call._ Not good. Dallas was behind her, kissing her neck. "Who ya calling, babe?" he asked, starting to kissing her neck even more. Rebecca grinned. "My uncle." She said, and both of them started making out. **Gross. **

**YAYYYY! This took a long, time. Like, super long! Well I'm gonna make this sweet and short, review or I shall lick you in your sleep. No pressure, but I will be at your house watching in you in your sleep if you don't review. GOODBYEEEEEEE ;-) **


	15. Uncle Jimmy!

**Guess who's back! Sorry, I've been playing MSP all day, (If you wanna friend me it's Sogie123) so I've been distracted. Well, here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy**

Austin POV

I was bored. There was nothing to do! Ally has to finish her shift, Trish is getting a new job, and Dez in detention because the teacher didn't like his him. I started poking at a scab on my finger, when someone walked in. Jimmy. _Oh no. _He looked around, until he spotted me, and I was hiding behind the drums. He gave me a smile. "Hello, Austin! How's my favorite teen pop star?" he asked. I nodded, and gulped. I hope Rebecca didn't tell him. Ally greeted Jimmy. "Hello Mr. Star!" she said, happily. He smiled and shaked her hand. Then, Rebecca walked in. I kicked myself, trying not to groan. "Hello, Uncle!" she cooed, hugging him. "So Austin, Rebecca said you wanted to tell me something." Jimmy said, raising his eyebrow. "Oh, um yeah… You see Jimmy..." I started to say. Rebecca cut me off. "He broke up with me! He broke the deal, and my heart." She said, glaring at me. Jimmy looked stunned. "Austin, you know our deal, you have to date my niece, in the contract you signed, it said you must stay with Rebecca for the rest of the year!" he scolded. Ally looked at the floor. "I'm dating Ally." I blurted. "Your what!" he snapped. I sighed. "You know, you can be dropped from your record deal from Star Records, right?" He asked, angrily. I looked at Ally. She was stunned. I looked at Jimmy. He was furious. "If being a musician means to losing Ally, then I don't want to be at Star Records." I replied, flatly. Rebecca, Jimmy, and Ally gasped. "Then you can say goodbye to Star Records!" Rebecca laughed. Jimmy shook his head. "I can tell you _really _like Ally. If you love her _**that**_much, I won't drop your record deal. You can stay with Ally." He sighed. Rebecca looked enraged. "What the hell, Uncle Jimmy! WHY?" she screeched. Jimmy glared at Rebecca."You know, I've been in love once, and I know how it feels to lose someone. And I don't want Austin to feel that way. _Ever_." he snapped at Rebecca. Ally and I cheered. Rebecca looked outraged and screamed "FINE! IF YOU WON'T HELP ME, I'LL TAKE MATTERS IN MY OWN HANDS!" she stormed out. I grabbed Ally and pulled her into a passionate kiss while Jimmy left, chasing an angry Rebecca. Trish and Dez walked in. "Ally and Austin sitting in a tree-" Dez started to sing. Trish punched him in the gut. He screamed in pain, and ran off crying. Ally and I blushed. I think me and Ally will work out. Right?

**TA DA! Looks like somebody put Becca in her place! Sorry it took too long, people have been begging for me to update. I'm a bad person WAHHHHHHHHHHHH I hate to see ppl sad about me not updating, but I PROMISE I will write more… GOODBYE AND PLZ REVIEW OR I WILL THROW UNDERWEAR AT YOU. And also, look at my Jessie fanfic, Her Fault, and I'll write more.**


	16. Rebecca Learns Her Lesson

**Next chapter guys… Eh I'm not happy my stomach feels funny and I want to eat old people. Few more chapters, I guess cause I have NO idea how I'm going to end this story lol. ENJOYYYYYYYYYY I've been doing Austin POV too much so I am going to do nobody's POV. Hehe. **

Nobody POV

Austin waited at the coffe shop, waiting for Ally to show up for their second date. Someone sat at the chair across from him. "Hey Ally , what's-" he started to say. It wasn't Ally, it was Rebecca. Austin groaned. "We need to talk." she demanded. I glared at her." No, we don't, Rebecca. We're _**over**_." I scolded. She looked irritated. "I wasn't going to beg you back, _dumbass._ I was going to ask if you are paying for child support." She said. Austin froze. "What are you _talking_ about?" he squeaked. Rebecca sighed, frustratedly. She got up showing her stomach. It had a _**huge**_ bump. Austin felt his world go hazy. "Don't pass out here, moron. Just answer the question." She snapped. "How are you pregnant? We don't even have… you know..." he said, embarrassed. An evil grin came across Rebecca's face. "Yeah but I'm pregnant, so if you don't get back with me, I'll tell everyone that the baby is _yours._" She sneered. "Whose is it?" he asked annoyed, Rebecca looked blank and bit her lip. "Dallas…" she muttered. And with that, Austin walked out of the coffee shop.

Ally POV

I couldn't believe this was Austin and I's second date! It's going to be so fun! Then, I saw Austin stomping out of the coffee shop. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards him. "Austin? What's wrong?" I asked. He spun around. He looked _angry. _I blinked. "Are you okay?" I asked again. He sighed. "Rebecca is pregnant with Dallas's baby and now she is going to tell everyone it's mine." He muttered. I gasped. Why would she _do_ that? Then I saw Rebecca walk out of the shop. I ran up to her, furiously."Why would you say that _**demented **_baby is Austin's" I snapped. She turned around and glared. "Mind your freakin' business, Ally." She scolded, and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist. She glared. "_Bitch,_ let go or you'll lose that hand." She scolded. I didn't let go. "I'm going to tell everyone your pregnant and it's Dallas's." I threatened. She gasped. "Y-you wouldn't do that, would you? We're best friends!" What the _hell _was she talking about.?"_**NO**_ we're not. What are you yammering about?" I asked. She started throwing a tantrum. "Not fair, not fair! Everything is supposed to go my way! I hate you all! You all will rot!" she screeched, sobbing like crazy. She ran into the road, sobbing. Then, I heard a loud scream, and a crash. Oh no. I looked at Austin. He was pale. We heard someone honk their horn_. Red._ Red was everywhere. What have I _done?_

**I know, it's cheesy! It's all I could think of so don't be mad! Wait why would anyone be mad? Rebecca finally learns her lesson… the worst way. SEE YA MAHOMIES! Review. And PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ look at my Jessie fanfic, or I'll end this series with everyone dying including Austin and ally. No pressure, but I'm **_**serious.**_** BYEEE**


	17. Shocking News

**HIIIII! Getting tons of reviews, so thanks! Have no diea what I'm about to write, but I'll just write as I go. Well, Enjoy And if you're confused, Rebecca just got hit by a truck.**

Austin POV

"Is she okay?" I asked the doctor. "She's dead." He said. I gasped. "R-really?" I choked. Then the doctor shook his head. "I'm kidding. But she is in a coma. She probably won't wake up in a _long, long _time." He said, with a sad smile. I sighed in relief. "But the baby is _dead_. It died once she was hit. I'm sorry." He apologized. I just nodded and said goodbye to the doctor. I saw Ally, and she was _crying._ "What's wrong Ally?" I asked. "I killed it! And now she's in a coma! How am I going to live with myself?" she sobbed. "Don't worry, Ally. It wasn't your fault. She's the one who ran in the street. It's going to be okay." I whispered quietly. I hugged her. Dez came in, and also Trish. "I'm sorry what happened to Rebecca. I hope she'll be alright. This is _horrible._" Dez said, sadly. Trish slapped Dez in the face. "Are you _kidding_ me?Have you finally _lost_ it? She ruined our lives! I hope she stays in a coma_, forever!" _she scolded. Dez cried. Ally wiped her tears and rolled her eyes. "Sheesh Trish, why are you so horrible to him?" I asked. Trish glared at me. "Because he's a wuss, that's why." She sneered. Dez ran off in the girl's bathroom and sobbed. I rolled my eyes again. "Well, we should go…" I said. _Poor Rebecca. _

Ally POV

I still feel like this is _my fault_. I mean, if I just left her alone, she'd be okay. But there's nothing I can do now. I guess it was just meant to be. Austin, Trish, Dez, and I were in Sonic Boom, playing Monopoly, when Dallas walked in. He looked angry. Trish groaned. "Dallas, what do you want? You've caused enough trouble." She scolded. "Shut it, _fatass."_ He spat at her. Trish's eyes widened. "Aw, _**hell**_ no-" she started, looking pissed. I cut her off. "Dallas what do you want?" I asked, annoyed. He then gave me a dirty look. "You're the reason _my_ Rebecca is in the hospital. First you reject me, and now you put her in a coma! Now you're gonna pay." He hissed in a deadly raised aneyebrow. "Wait, _**your**_ Rebecca? You were _dating_ her? "he asked, looking confused. Dallas's face looked red. "Y-yeah, until that _bitch,_ Ally put her in a coma. He said looking angry. I felt tears in my eyes. Finally, Austin got up. "Dallas just leave-" before Austin could finish his sentence, Dallas pulled something out of his blue jeans. A _gun._ My eyes widened. And it was pointed at _me. _

**DUN DUN DUN…. Cliffhanger! Hehe sorry I take so long, and the chapters are short, I just always forget. Well, Dallas isn't too happy about Rebecca in a coma, and now he's finally crossed the line. What happens next, I'm writing more after this. BYEEE check out my other fanfictions. Spoiler alert: I'm working on a Kickin it fanfic, it's in process.**


	18. Back To Normal

**Hiiiiiii! I was going to make a kickin it fanfic, but every time I try to publish it, IT WON'T WORK!, so I'll write more to this. I'm getting so many views on this fanfic, almost 10,000! It's amazing for just my first fanfic. Well, if you're confused Dallas pulled out a gun. And its pointed at Ally o_o ENJOYYYY P.s review if you LOVE AUSLY **

Austin POV

Oh my god. Dallas had a gun. And it was pointed at Ally. My _girlfriend. _"I am going to make you pay, Ally." Dallas hissed. Ally was trembling, Dez had fainted, and Trish gasped. Dallas's hand was gripped tightly on the gun. "Dallas, please don't do this! It was an accident, I swear!" she pleaded, crying. A sick smile came across Dallas's face. He pulled the trigger. It was a loud shot, and the whole world was silent. Trish screamed, and Dez didn't do anything, because he fainted. My eyes were closed, so I opened them. I saw the look on Dallas's face, and he was shocked. What happened? I looked at where I was, and I was in front of Ally, hands out. I jumped in front of her. Red spreaded all over my shirt. "Ally? Are you okay?" I asked, turning around. She nodded, but saw my shirt. She screamed. Dallas ran out the door. _Bastard_. Everything was so hazy. Ally was sobbing now. "Why, Austin? Why did you do it? Why didn't you let him shoot me?" she sobbed. I realized I was on the floor. I felt air the air getting thinner. All I felt was pain. Tears swelled in my eyes. Was I going to die? Was this the end? Before I could do anything, everything went black.

Ally POV

Why would he do this to me? Why would he get himself shot? I glanced at Austin, his eyes were closed. I started sobbing all over again, wondering if he was dead. Trish was pale, and kept telling me to calm down. She got out her phone and started dialing 911. I crawled over to Austin. He was pale, and his shirt was stained with blood. I held his cold, limb hand. I pressed my lip softly on his. And I passed out.

Nobody POV

Sirens were blaring. Reporters surrounded Sonic Boom. Newspapers showed: **AUSTIN MOON SHOT! **Austin's fans were crying, hoping their beloved pops tar was okay. Trish was crying, along with Dez. Nobody was surprised Dez was crying, because he cries all the time. Everyone was surprised that Trish was crying. Ally had passed out, and Austin was in the hospital. And hours later, when Ally woke up, she was sitll in Sonic boom, with an ice pack on her head. She scrambled up, seeing Trish beside her. "Trish?" she squeaked. She quickly looked up. "Ally! Your awake!" she said, relieved,. "Where's Austin? Is he okay? What happened? Is he _**dead**_?" Ally was asking a million questions. Trish covered Ally's mouth. "He's fine Ally. He's leaving the hospital right now. Shut up and rest before I put you out myself." She scolded. Allyquicklyfollowed her best friends orders.

Hours Later

Ally heard someone call, "Hello? Ally?" she raced downstairs, seeing Austin. (**Romantic music starts playin)** "Austin! Your okay! Thank god!" she said, tears running down her face. She ran downstairs (**In slow motion)** to Austin. "Hey Ally. Are you okay?" he asked. Ally was shocked. "Am I okay? I'm _fine!_ It's you I'm worried about. You're the one who was shot!" she screamed. Austin chuckled. "Yeah, true. Ally quickly pulled in Austin for a long, passionate kiss. It seemed like forever. When things started getting heated, they heard Trish yell "_**No**_ sex in the store!" she sounded grossed out. Austin and Ally laughed. Ally quickly stopped laughing. Austin raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, Ally glanced at him, looking scared. "Where's Dallas?" she asked. Austin blinked once. Then twice. Then he started laughing. Ally was annoyed. What was he laughing for? "Is that what you're worried about? Dallas is in jail for two years for assault! Everything is fine, Ally. Everything will finally go back to normal." He said, kissing her cheek. Ally smiled. It _better_ be.

**YAYYYYY! HAPPY ENDINGS! HEHE. OMG sorry for making Austin get shot, I have no idea what I was thinking. I just write down whatever I think. And also, I have no idea how I'm ending this story lol. Honestly, I don't know when I'm ending it! It's been almost a month now…. I guess three or four more chapters. But don't worry ill make the chapters longer. IT TOOK ME AN HOUR to write this. Well, if you like my stories, check out my Jessie fanfic. Please I'm begging you look at the Jessie one this isn't the only story I'm writing. That's all I have to say. ENJOY AND ALSO I WILL TAKE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**


	19. Dez And Trish

**Have a surprise in this chapter. Don't worry, it's nothing bad! Nobody dies, or gets arrested, or breaks up. It's really werid, in a good way1 Well, enjoy! But this time, this is it Dez's POV! Why you ask? READ **

Dez POV

I got an ice cream sandwich. Yum! I took a bite. Most delicious thing in the whole world. Then Trish walked up to me, looking angry. _Uh oh_. "Dez! Have you seen Austin? Him and Ally were supposed to help me study, but their busy making out somewhere!" she said angrily. I knew where they were, but I couldn't tell. Austin said I shouldn't tell her because he wanted to spend "alone time" with Ally. I wonder what that means… I bit my lip. "I don't know." I lied. Trish raised an eyebrow. "Dez.. If you don't tell me the truth, I'll shove a pole up your ass." She threatened. I gulped. "I-I'm not allowed to tell…" I pleaded. She saw my ice cream sandwich, and snatched it. "Tell me where they are, or say goodbye to this sandwich." She said. _Oh no_! Not my ice cream! I fought tears, and shook my head. She then threw the ice cream at a guy riding his bike. He crashed. I felt angry. "What did you do that for?" I scolded. "Because you're an idiot." She sneered. I couldn't take it anymore. Why does she treat me like this? "What is your problem with me? Ever since we met, you have treated me like crap!" I snapped. Trish looked angry. What did I just say? Then, her face changed. She looked sad. She ran off. An old man came up to me and said, "You've messed up, Red." He was _right._

Nobody POV

The door swung open. _Trish. Well, now I'm screwed._ Austin thought. But she didn't scream at Austin, or Ally. She sat on a chair and covered her face, which was red. "What's wrong, Trish?" Ally asked. She didn't answer. Austin and Ally frowned, but Dez ran in the room. Austin stared at Dez. "Dez, what did you do?" he asked, annoyed. "Austin and Ally, can you leave so I can talk to Trish… _Alone_?" he asked quietly, which was unusual because he is a very loud person. Ally blinked. "But-" she started to protest. "NOW!" he screamed. Austin and Ally quickly left the room. Dez sat next to an upset Trish. "What do you want? Haven't you said enough?" she muttered. Dez sighed. "Trish, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't-" he started. Trish cut him off. "It's ok. I have been kinda a _bitch_ to you lately." She mumbled, embarrassed. "But..why do you always pick on me? What have I ever _done _to you?"he asked. Trish bit her lip. "Because I…" she trailed off. "Yeah…" he said, waiting for an answer. "I-I.. I-i.." she kept stuttering. Dez was getting annoyed. "Trish, spit it out!" he said, impatiently. Trish bursted into tears. "Because I like you, okay? Happy now, Dez? I like you, I really do! I just, didn't want you to know because I know you won't like me back!" she cried. Dez was shocked. "I thought I was the only one…" he mumbled. Trish looked up, shocked. "So you… like me too?" she squeaked. A smile came across Dez's face. "Does this answer your question?" he asked, and then pulled Trish for a long, kiss. Trish flinched, but deepened the kiss. When they parted, both of them smiled. They looked over at the door, seeing a shocked Austin and Ally. "Uh, it's not what it looks like?" Trish squeaked. Ally smiled. "I think it is!" she squealed. Dez and Trish's cheeks were flushed, when Dez asked "Trishia Maria Del Rosa, would you… maybe want to go out with me?" Trish grinned. "Maybe I do." She replied. Austin and Ally cheered. They kissed again. Austin and Ally, Dez and Trish. And they were all thinking the same thing. _Wow. _

**YAY! You now know Trish's secret; she likes Dez. A new couple added! I hoped you liked this cute chapter. Tell me how you feel about the Dez and Trish pairing in the review you BETTER give me. Goodbye my princesses! Also, YOU MOM IS A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION XD**


	20. Ally's Book

**Hello my fans! NEXT CHAPTER, and this is gonna be good, even though I have no clue what I'm writing. Well ENJOY AND PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! **

Ally POV

"What's up, Ally?" Austin asked me, grinning. I looked through a box. "I can't find my book!" I whined. Austin smiled. "I'll help you look for it! Trust me, it's here somewhere!" he told me. I sighed and kept looking through the box while Austin looked under the piano.

**Hours Later… **

I was panicking. Where was my book? "What if someone _stole_ it? All your songs were in there! And it's my diary!" I cried. Austin tried to calm me down. "Ally, relax! Don't panic!" he ordered. Trish walked in. "Austin, you have a gig in two hours! You need to prepare a song!" she said, happily. "Okay, now we can panic!" Austin screeched. Trish frowned. "I expected you guys to be happy…" She muttered. "My book is gone! All Austin's songs were in there!" I exclaimed. Trish raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "I gave your book for Dez to hold while you two were on a date!" she explained. Austin and I gasped. "Dez? Why him?" we screamed in unison. Trish blinked. "That was a bad idea, wasn't it?" she sighed. I glared at her. "Well, he's getting ice cream, so let's go get him before he does something stupid!" she said. Later, we finally saw him. He was holding my book in one hand, and an ice cream sandwich in the other. "Dez! Give me my book!" I ordered. He spun around and grinned, "Okay!" I heard him say. He walked over, but tripped on his laces. I screamed. My book when flying in the air, landing in the street. I went to get it, but a truck was coming up, so Austin quickly grabbed my wrist. I screamed agian, and watched in horror as the truck ran over it. It started raining, with the pages flying all over the place. I started crying, running into the road, grabbing the flying pages. Austin, Trish, and Dez helped me. When we got all the pages, we quickly ran into Sonic Boom, soaking wet. "The damage isn't that bad, Ally." Austin said, trying to help me feel better. But it _wasn't._ The pages were now faded, and the pages were all wet, and torn. They were still readable, but not very. I started sobbing. "I'm sorry Austin. All your songs were in there. Now they're ruined!" I cried. He wiped away my tears, looking into my eyes. "Ally, it really doesn't matter. It's not your fault. Please don't cry." He said, sadly. I forced a smile. He kissed me softly on the lips, wiping my tears away. "Aw!" Dez and Trish cooed. We both blushed. "You know Ally, I can tape all the pages back in. I smiled. "Thank you Trish. You're the best." I told her, feeling better. "You know, the concert is in an hour… What song are you singing?" Trish asked. _Crap._ I totally forgot about that. "What are you going to sing, Austin?" I asked, worriedly. He bit his lip, but smiled. "I have the perfect song. He said, happily. Trish raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked. Austin grinned even more. _"You'll see."_

**TA DA! Chapter done, and I'm a horrible person. I take too long to update this story, and I apologize. I get distracted so easily and my parents are reducing my computer time so I get better grades. Now it's only two hours a day. But I'll make the best of it… GOODBYE! Plz review and I'll give you a hug! But the hug is five hundred dollars. POYO**


	21. Steal Your Heart

**I am a **_**horrible**_** person. I have abandon you guys and I'm so sorry. I've been getting addicted to Roblox so I wasn't really paying attention to the fanfic. Have some news you probably won't like it. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm sorry but this story went longer than I expected. But thank you guys for all your love and support. Honestly, this is my FIRST fanfic and I'm getting so many reviews, and followers. Don't worry, if you really like my fanfics, give me some shows you would like me to write about. Any show, Disney channel, cartoon network, nick, ANYTHING! I need some shows to write about so give me ideas. Well, I talk way too much, so enjoy the last chapter of Steal Her Heart! **

Austin POV

I knew exactly what song I was going to sing. I sipped on my fruit punch. This was going to be epic! Ally glanced at me. "So are you sure you know what song your singing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Alls, I got it all under control." I said, happily. We were at the concert and I was ready. I stepped on stage. The crowd roared with excitement. I waved, winking at Ally. She grinned. "This is a song I wrote, called Steal Your Heart, which I made for a special person, Ally Dawson." I said, proudly. Ally's eyes widened in shock, and she blushed. The fans cheered loudly. I took a deep breath.

_You're a good girl__  
__The perfect picture of an angel's smile__  
__From a magazine _

Ally cheered, along with Dez and Trish. Everyone was clapping with the beat. I smiled and continued singing.

_Hey now baby,  
No doubt about it girl  
You drive me crazy  
I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me  
Wanna steal your heart  
Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are_

Then I saw someone in the crowd. Dallas. I gulped. His glare was boring through me. But I realized something. Nothing could stop me now.

_So lock it up__  
__Go on and try it__  
__No matter what you do__  
__I'm gonna steal your heart _

_I confess,__  
__I kinda like it that you're innocent__  
__Keeping up your guard_

I jumped off the stage. The fans went wild. I walked up to where Ally was.

_I'll break it down__  
__So you can't hide it__  
__No matter what you do__  
__I'm gonna steal your heart! _

Nothing else really mattered now. We smiled at each other, as the fans started cheering, almost running me over. Everyone clapped, some girls even crying. After the concert, we headed for Sonic Boom. She looked at me. She said, "Well Austin, you really did it." I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, very confused. She grinned. "You really did steal my heart." She said, smiling. I smiled too. _I think I did._

**TA DA! End of the fanfic. Kind of cheesy, I know. Please don't hate me. I wanna thank you guys so much for all your love and support. **

**34 reviews,**

**13,942 views,**

**25 followers, **

**And 13 favorites! **

**For my first fanfiction, I think I did really well! And again for the millionth time, I wanna thank you guys for supporting me I've been getting so much love. I TALK TOO MUCH. Now, give me more some shows you want me to write a fanfic about. TOODLES MY LOVELIES!**


End file.
